Doctor D
"Doctor D" is the 16th episode of Simple Samosa. Plot summary When Dhokla makes his first visit abroad, he messages the other about it on social media so much that they block him. When he comes back, Dhokla has become an internet celebrity named Doctor D and is ignoring his friends. Characters present * Samosa * Dhokla * Jalebi * Vada Minor roles, cameos, etc. * Mayor Royal Falooda * Cham Cham Synopsis Dhokla is packing some things he's bringing on his first trip abroad. His friends are visiting him as he's preparing to leave and give him some goodbye gifts - specifically, Samosa gives him a pair of shades, Jalebi gives him a scarf, and Vada gives him a glove. At the airport, after his friends say goodbye to him, Dhokla goes through the airport security and boards an airplane. While on the airplane, Dhokla starts to message the others on social media about his trip, and by the time he's made it to his destination he is constantly messaging them to the point that it frustrates them. Samosa, Jalebi, and Vada decide to block Dhokla while he is messaging them on top of the Eiffel Tower to keep the constant notifications from annoying them. When Dhokla comes back from his trip, his friends are waiting for him at the airport to welcome him back, but he has become a celebrity named Doctor D and ignores his friends. A group of people run past the disappointed friends, and when they ask what's going on, Cham Cham tells them that they are going to a concert Doctor D is performing later. Samosa, Jalebi, and Vada notice a sign for said concert, and a rap song made by Dhokla plays. The three decide to go to the concert to find Dhokla. At the concert, fans are taking pictures of themselves with Dhokla. Cham Cham makes fun of Samosa and his friends since they don't have VIP tickets for their own friend's concert. Meanwhile, Mayor Royal Falooda is forced to sit in his own car because the concert is a full house. Falooda decides to record himself on the phone and send it to everyone at the concert, saying he is Doctor M and that he's wearing a seat belt. The concert attendees immediately find him cool and go to find him, ignoring Doctor D in the process. All of the attendees leave except for Samosa, Jalebi, and Vada, who all sing a song to Dhokla where they spell "dost" (Hindi for "friend" or "friends") using the letters of various words they use to describe their friendship with Dhokla. Dhokla then apologizes for having ignored them, and Samosa apologizes for having blocked him. To keep their phones from bothering them, Samosa and his friends go to drop them in a chutney lake. However, they immediately go back to their homes to make sure their phones are okay. The episode ends with a rap song made by Doctor M. Trivia Cultural references *Dhokla and Mayor Royal Falooda both upload their rap songs to the website "GheeTube", which gets its name from the video website YouTube. Errors/Goofs *Samosa, Jalebi, and Vada apologize to Dhokla for their actions by singing him a song where they spell "dost" (Hindi for "friend" or "friends"), with said word appearing prominently on-screen as it is spelled. The English dub changes the song so that they spell the English equivalent "friends" instead, but as the changes are only to the audio feed, the on-screen "dost" goes unchanged, making it inconsistent with the song. Gallery SimpleSamosaDoctorD1.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD2.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD25.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD3.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD26.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD27.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD4.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD5.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD28.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD6.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD7.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD8.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD9.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD10.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD11.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD12.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD13.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD14.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD15.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD16.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD17.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD18.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD19.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD20.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD29.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD21.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD22.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD23.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD30.PNG SimpleSamosaDoctorD24.PNG Category:Season 1 episodes